Handheld electrical power tools are believed to be understood in principle, and are provided with electricity either via a power socket or via a rechargeable battery pack that has a limited capacity.
Rechargeable battery packs of this kind have rechargeable batteries, as a rule a plurality of rechargeable battery cells connected in a parallel and/or series circuit. In the course of this Application a “rechargeable battery pack” is therefore to be understood as a rechargeable battery package, which may be made up of multiple rechargeable battery cells electrically connected together, which can store electrical energy that supplies energy required for operation of the handheld power tool, and which is received replaceably in a chamber, an interface, or the like of the handheld power tool. The rechargeable battery pack is associated with the handheld power tool by inserting or sliding the rechargeable battery pack into a complementary insertion socket of the device housing, the rechargeable battery pack being couplable to the device housing of the handheld power tool in such a way that upon coupling of the two housings, the power tool becomes electrically coupled and mechanically locked to the rechargeable battery pack. Electrical contacting is accomplished usually in the region of the locking apparatus. Rechargeable battery packs of this kind allow a high degree of flexibility when working.
Handheld power tools in which illumination of the working area is implemented by way of a suitable light-emitting element, for example an LED, are known from the existing art. A working-area illumination of this kind makes it easier, or in fact possible at all, to work with minimal external illumination or in unilluminated areas.
Also known are handheld power tools in which a charge status display, integrated into the housing of the handheld power tool or into a rechargeable battery pack, displays the charge status of the rechargeable battery pack. These charge status displays in many cases encompass one or more light-emitting arrangement.
In both cases, both with working-area illumination and with the charge status display, it proves to be difficult to find a position for these subassemblies that is ergonomically appropriate. The working-area illumination must be disposed so that it optimally illuminates the working area, and of course it must not be obscured by the user while handling the handheld power tool. The charge status display must be readily visible to the user so that he or she is, for example, always informed as to whether replacement or recharging of the rechargeable battery pack must be performed.
Positioning of the working-area illumination and charge status display subassemblies is made more difficult if both subassemblies are to be integrated simultaneously into a rechargeable battery pack, with the result that even less installation space is then available for the individual component. Positioning of the working-area illumination and of the charge status display becomes especially difficult when the two subassemblies are to be integrated together into a rechargeable battery pack that is usable in conjunction with different handheld power tools, for example a battery-operated circular saw and a battery-operated screwdriver. Because the rechargeable battery pack is used differently in different handheld power tools, and because handling by the user is also different, it is a difficult task to achieve an ergonomic disposition of the working-area illumination and charge status display in the rechargeable battery pack.